


Ginger Mayhem

by Robinsreese



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Regression/De-Aging, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsreese/pseuds/Robinsreese
Summary: Jason has been through a lot, the first few years after his death weren't the greatest. He's found his place though, has his own family with the Outlaws. Nothing can get worse.Spoke too soon.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Ginger Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd:  
> Died at : 15  
> Came back at:16  
> Was at the League of Assassins :16  
> Got sliced by the batarang at:17  
> Became Red Hood:17  
> Started outlaws:18  
> Beat by batman twice:19  
> Now:22

* * *

The Outlaws were annihilated by a little girl dressed and a tutu and what looked like a frog hat. Not that they fought the probably ten-year old in hand-to-hand combat and she somehow managed to best them. They were professionals!

She had magic.

Jason hated magic, especially the unpredictable kind. Which this one was, for sure.

Jason had been chasing down what he thought was a magician who was hellbent on changing people into toddlers. It seems to be permanent, and when he finally had a lead Jason had dragged all the Outlaws available to tag along.

Which ended up being the red-headed trio, Arsenal, Starfire and Artemis.

But when the four of them made their way to an abandoned parking lot, they were surprised that there was just that little girl. Caught off guard the others relaxed more and placed their weapons down. In that fucking tutu getup, the young girl explained when prompted that she apparently just wanted someone to play with her but everytime she made a friend someone took them away.

That might've been Jason, but he wasn't going to admit to that.

She became upset and nothing the others said made her stop, then the moron Harper said: _don't worry we'll be your friends!_

So she made more friends, out of them.

Oh, how Jason wanted to strangle some sense into him.

And when Jason tried to grab his friends in his arms, he realized the brat that did this disappeared.

Just his luck, he supposes.

He had three almost practically naked toddlers in his arms and not a clue what to do about them.

* * *

Jason managed to bring them to Kori's spaceship where he put the three of the kids in some extra shirts Roy had kept in the back. 

Artemis went to bed not long after that she seemed to be the oldest, capable of walking on her own. She hadn't said anything to him yet, Jason assumes it's just because she can't. He's not sure if she even remembers him but she hasn't tried to get away from him yet.

Kori seemed the youngest, she could barely stand up on her own but she floated around with ease touching absolutely everything. She was especially fond of his helmet that he took off. Holding it in her small hands, it should have been difficult but she wasn't having any trouble with it. Kori was babbling quite a bit but that could be because of how young she is, not because she can't speak english anymore. Jason wasn't sure on that either though.

Roy, could at least toddle around, although he's been stumbling more often than not. He seemed to be the smallest in size. He had the biggest grin on his face making him look pretty adorable. Jason had to put away his arrows since he was putting them in his mouth. Roy didn't cry though, which was a blessing he was currently climbing on Jason, like he was some sort of jungle gym having the time of his life it seemed. His giggles loud and cute mashing together with Kori's babbles.

Jason didn't know who to call for help, _Oliver maybe?_ But last time Roy spoke to him, he stayed in his workshop for days without coming up no matter who went down to get him, ranting about his 'childish and stupid projects'. Seemed like Oliver hit a nerve, spouting dumb-shit from his mouth again. Dinah, wasn't really an option at this point either, Jason had no doubt she would step up and take care of Roy like he was her own, but last he heard she went undercover and would be stuck there without contact for weeks. Inconvient for him now. 

Jason could try the Titans but it was weird having Kori and Roys exes change and feed them, especially if - _when_ they go back to there own age and Jason would have to explain what they missed. Wonder Woman could always take them home with her but who's to say that the others would accept Roy.

Whatever his options were first thing he needed to do was get them all safely back to Outlaw Island, from there he could think things through better.

Jason pulled Roy down, he somehow ended up on his shoulders and was pulling on his white hair, "Stop that Roy," 

Pulling on it harder instead, "Noo! Mine!" He exclaimed, tugging harder with each word. Jason was bent a his waist trying to hold off Roy attempting to climb back on. Kori floated close by reaching for his hair too. Except like she is as an adult, she does what nobody else would have suspected, she pulled his hair closer and placed it in her mouth, chewing it.

Jason was done, and he'd only had them for less than an hour.

Placing the wriggling Kori in his arms, as if she was a newborn, Jason headed to where they stock snacks for their trips. She settled down, comfortable in his embrace, she was big for her age compared to humans, but was still small in his arms. She was cute, the three of them were with their green eye's and red hair, even with the different shades and Artemis's darker skin in contrast to Roy's pale and Kori's orange-tint, they looked like siblings. 

Roy toddled behind them, getting distracted every so often with things his older self left lying around, Jason had to keep an eye on him touching anything dangerous and somehow convince him he'll give him something even cooler if Roy just agrees to let Jason hold him.

Placing the two next to a sleeping Artemis with some unhealthy snacks older Kori had, Jason makes his way back to steer the four of them home.

* * *

Landing, the three of them were mesmerized by the beach and insisted on playing. With nothing better to do with the toddlers, Jason leaves them be going to get some water. A big mistake when he checks on them.

"Kori! We don't eat sand spit that out!" She had been shoveling all that she could grab with her tiny hands, apparently really enjoying its taste. Not too far was Roy climbing on of the few trees they have on the island. "Roy! Get down, right now! You'll hurt yourself!" Jason said still crouching next to Kori helping her get sand out, giving her some water to rinse the taste away. Jason swivels his head left to right, "Where's Artemis? Artemis!" He panicked they just got back, the island isn't that big but that doesn't mean they aren't surrounded by water. He has no idea if she could swim.

Standing up with Kori in his arms, Jason plucks Roy off the tree and places him on his shoulders. Roy content grabs onto Jasons hair, pretending to steer him around. With the two children safely in his arms Jason starts running around looking for the red-headed Amazonian.

He couldn't spot her on the shore, he lapped around the island and still couldn't find her. At this point he was sure he lost her to the ocean, maybe Aquaman could do them a favour and find her.

Jason carried the two others inside hoping he could at least make sure they'd stay safe.

Walking and depositing them on the couch, he made his way to the kitchen to hopefully get the two a proper meal.

There on the kitchen island was Artemis sitting in a chair that had a box on it to help her reach - _crayons?_ she was using to colour pictures. "Artemis? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jason moved his hand on her head, her hair now magically braided instead of the ponytail he saw her have when they got back home. ''What? Is someone else here?" He asked her, she just smiled at him a little, nodding before going back to finish colouring her picture. 

Someone else was here. Someone who braided Artemis's hair, who is currently not in the same room as him, so they're just walking around in their home. _Roy and Kori are in danger._ He kissed the top of Artemis's head, "Stay here," He told her, not that it looked like she would stop her colouring any time soon. Jason rushed back to where he left the other two. He heard before he saw, the two were laughing at whoever was there, he could hear Roy say _again, again_ and the sounds of their clapping. Preparing for the worst, Jason had his gun ready pointing at the ground in case Roy or Kori got in his wait.

"Don't move as-Rayner? What are you doing back?" In surprise, he sees that Kyle was making animal shapes with his ring for the two kids. Jason put his gun back into its holster, stepping closer into the room eyes staying firmly on the Lantern. Last time Jason saw him Kyle had kissed him seconds before leaving for a month long mission, these days the human Lanterns usually have two weeks and are in a rotation for who gets to go. Jason had been trying not to think about what happened until he saw Kyle again and here he was.

''Daddy! Look!'' Jason had no idea where Roy came to that conclusion but he was staring up at Jason expectantly, pointing towards the animals Kyle created. Kyle who looked ready to burst out laughing, no doubt it was somehow his fault.

And yet. Jason couldn't stop the warm feeling that he felt from that. But it was best to push it down for now.

Kori had one of her sleeves in her mouth chewing and making the t-shirts arm wet. Just as Jason makes his way to stop her, he see Kyle slowly pull it out smiling gently, ''Now, what's a pretty girl like you wearing something like this?'' Kori squealed happily, maybe she could understand them.

Roy started climbing Kyle's back until their heads were next to eachother, ''Papa up,'' He demanded arms around Kyles neck. Kyle stiffened for just a second before floating the two of them next to Kori. Kori started to excitedly babble waving her arms around in amazement.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Jason made his way back to the kitchen, Artemis patiently waiting, to start cooking them lunch. _Maybe I should get Biz to bring some clothes_

Jason always made sure that all the outlaws had enough money, and that the three reckless spenders had limits, (Roy, Kori and Biz). But each of them had an emergency fund set aside which Biz could use to get the three some clothes. Turning to the younger one in the room with him, he asked, ''Anything you want from the store Arty?'' When she heard the nickname she frowned, but lifted her foot on the table, wiggling her toes. ''Shoes? You got it.''

Jason set about to make some mac n' cheese before giving a list of things for Biz to get.

* * *

Bizarro came and went, Kori discovering she had starbolts coming out of her hands made him flee when she focused on him being her target.

Dinner was a mess, Jason in charge of feeding Kori while Kyle took on the other two. Artemis was pretty easy to handle but only ate when there was a spoonful in front of her. And she found one of Kyles markers drawing on him whenever he didnt give her a bite to eat. Roy was attempted to be independent grabbing at the spoon whenever Kyle got near, getting it more across his face than in his mouth. It was cute and domestic, Jason stared distracted Kori was covered in cheese, older Roy's shirt a mess it was not even the same colour anymore. She seemed to have a habit of talking while chewing splattering food everywhere after Jason gives her a bite to eat.

''No more Pa,'' Roy pushing his spoon away, Artemis nodding her head in agreement. Jason looked at Kori, hoping for the same reaction, she was humming and chewing happily opening her mouth at Jason to feed her more. He inwardly sighed, noticing the other three laughing.

''Should probably clean them, Biz brought clothes for them to wear before we call someone to help,'' Jason mentioned to Kyle, not particularly excited for dealing with that.

Kyle nodded lifting Artemis to his hip and hold Roy like a hand-bag. "Right, well good luck with Kori,"

''Kyle, no! I can't, why don't we just put the three of them in together, please?" Jason all but begged. There was absolutely no way he was going to deal with the floating mess she's most likely make without the power of Kyle's ring.

"Yeah! Pwease!" Roy exclaimed, waving around his arms and legs in Kyles grip. "I wan' bubbles!" Kori hearing what must have been a familiar word stopped eating and nodded vigorously, floating up and towards Jason.

"Bubu bubu!" Her best attempt at an english word they've heard so far. Her arms reaching out at Jason, reluctantly grabbing the small little mess to his chest.

"Alright, alright let's go clean you all up" Jason agreed moving to the closest bathroom, with was the one that older Roy had specifically installed for Biz to use. It was the largest one they had, for good reason. The tub fit the three in and left plenty of space for them to play around. Jason add some of the scented bubble bath he took from Kori's room and set to start filling the tub. Kyle instead, was taking as many pictures as he could claiming for 'future blackmail and evidence'.

"Bubbles!''

''Bubu!"

The three cheered, even Artemis had lifted her small hands full of soapy bubbles in solidarity.

''Come on grab a kid, Rayner, time to scrub," Jason reached for Roy leaving the girls for Kyle to chose from.

Kyle pouted at Jason noticing what he did, all Jason wanted was to be able to continue from where they left off but priorities, Kyle reached for the detachable showerhead. Sticking his tongue at Jason, getting ready to spray one of them down.

"Watch your tongue, Rayner,' Jason teased pointing the sudsy luffa at him a few globs of bubbly body wash landing on him, "Or else I'll take it."

Kyle raised his eyebrow, smirking at him, "Or we could share?" Jason laughed, focusing back on Roy who started feed a completely bubble-covered Kori some of the lathered body wash from his hands. 

Just as Jason was about to scold the both of them, his entire side became wet from the shower spray Kyle was now pointing at him. "Rayner!" Jason was soaked and surprised not expecting it to happen. Artemis moved closer to him, her small hands cupped together above his head pouring some more water on him. Kyle was giggling next to Jason.

"You looked like you needed a bath," He winked at Jason, "And the views not too bad, either'' Kyle's eyes were staring down at Jasons wet shirt, licking his lips slowly, "Maybe another time though,"

Jason lightly blushing, grumbled out to not say that infront of children, moving to rinse the kids and unplug the tub. He stood up and faced Kyle who had been toweling the three off. Mimicking the first time Kyle kissed him, he grabbed the middle of the others shirt, pulled him in close and pecked Kyle on the lips. Letting go Jason spun around to help Kori put on her Superman pajama set, leaving a shocked and completely red-faced Kyle.

"Noom, noom," Kori began flying, posing similarly to the hero whos symbol she was wearing. 

Roy was hilariously in a Green Arrow pajama set, Jason was drying his long hair when Roy climbed on his shoulders, again. He seemed to be comfortable in high spaces. Artemis had been able to mostly dress herself in her Wonder Woman pajamas with a little help from Kyle when she had trouble getting her arms through the sleeves.

"Alrighty gang, let's move and go watch some cartoons." Kyle suggested, making the others cheer.

* * *

Kyle was drawing Artemis and Kori, when he finally got through to Constantine, Roy was on his lap. Jason had stopped him from trying to climb the television by keeping his arm around his waist. He wasn't sure how long Roy would allow him to keep him there before starting a fit, but for now he was satisfied watching some cartoon about some bald headed kid, Jason had never seen before.

"Ello'?''

''Constantine, I have a bit of a problem,"

"It's not about a lil' girl, is it?''

"Yeah actually, exactly that,"

"Seems to be the most popular topic recently,"

"Great, she's bothering others, too?"

"She got some big-shot rich guy, all hands on deck now, you know how it is."

"Yeah well, she got Roy, Kori and Artemis, too."

"Oh, sit tight man, when we find her we should be able to reverse it from there,"

"Otherwise?"

"Otherwise, have fun playing daddy for the rest of their lives. I gotta go now."

"I can't just keeping raising them,"

"Don't worry so much, you'll be laughing about this someday I'm sure,''

Jason runs his other hand through Roys hair, as he hung up the phone. Roy's head slowly leaned on his shoulder, his eyes drifted shut, he must have been tired from all the chaos the three of them had managed to cause. Jason stood up with Roys head safely on his shoulder, with the rest of him in Jasons arms. "I'm gonna go put him in his bed," Jason whispered to Kyle. Kyle was lost in his little art world, focusing on his charcoal stick in his hand against the canvas he had. Rolling his eyes Jason continues and sets Roy down on the older Roys bed, tucking him in.

It was late, sometime way passed midnight when they came back from the failure of their mission and it's been a few hours since. Jason goes back to see if Kori and Artemis should also be sent to bed, not caring if they were Kyles current muse. He's drawn all the Outlaws a couple hundred times in different positions, usually however they were naturally. He see's Kori asleep next to Artemis fighting to stay awake and losing her ongoing battle. He covered Kyles eyes from behind him, to gain his attention, and if Jason was amused by Kyle jumping out of his skin, that was for him to know. 

"Help me bring them to bed," Bending down to Kyles ear, he whispered to him sensually, not moving his hand from Kyles face. He felt Kyle moved his head up and down gulping, his heartbeat slightly beating faster than normal.

"O-okay."

"Grab Kori and I'll get Artemis, then.'' Jason softly spoke, slowly removing his hand. He took a peak at Kyles drawing, usually he doesn't let anyone see his art until after they're finished, but what Jason was able to see was a beautiful picture of Kori and Artemis both smiling and laughing at something off the page, not drawn. If he remembers right they were laughing at whatever-you-call the show they were watching.

They both came back down eventually, all three now asleep leaving Kyle and Jason alone, slouching on the couch next to each other. Kyle looked at Jason wiggling his eyebrows, "Wanna chat? Or..."

Jason threw his head back laughing, pulling Kyle from the back of his neck, bringing their lips together.

* * *

It had been three days since Roy and the others became their miniature selves, after Roy had a tantrum when he had to come back inside from making his sandcastle outside. The next time he went out they realized the ocean wave swept over it and destroyed it. It was only after Kyle had given Roy a toy bow, older Roy got as a gift from Jason as a joke on his last birthday, that he calmed down some. After an hour. Kori wasn't any better she had found gum stashed away, chewed all of it and proceeded to place it in her hair. She cried and tried to fly all the way up the sky and probably into space if Kyle didn't grab her. Artemis wasn't any better, surprisingly, she was the easiest in the beginning but that went away whenever anyone tried to take the marker out of her mouth, she refused to eat without it.

Jason was all but begging for his friends to come back.

Kori was sucking on her thumb, napping on the couch her head on Kyles lap. Kyle had Roy next to him brushing his hair carefully. Artemis was sitting by his feet, hair already braided neatly, colouring on a piece of paper. Jason took a picture of them as quietly as he could on his phone saving it as his lock screen, before tucking it entirely away. Last time Roy saw it he tried to bite it open, Jason has since made sure that neither his phone or Kyle's have been seen.

Kyle set Roy down and stepped over Artemis, making his way towards Jason who was leaning against the archway leading to the room. Jason wrapped his arms around him when he got close enough, Kyle leaned so their foreheads touched. "I can't wait for them to come back and take a long vacation away from them,"

Smiling, just as Jason was about to reply back, a bright light shone surrounding the other three. And instead of the toddlers sitting around there was now the older counterparts of their friends trying to place their hands to cover themselves. Sighing and placing a kiss on Kyles cheek, Jason moved away from the wall to go grab some of the clothes he stashed around for the other three.

"Oh ho! Jaybird, you messing around with our Green Lantern?" Shouted Roy to his retreating back. "Scandalous!" Cackling Roy using a pillow he gets up to follow him continuing to rib and make fun of Jason. Kori, the only one not bothering to cover up, floated towards Kyle, fiery longhair everywhere coincidently covering her up.

Smiling at him she says, "I am grateful for your patience, may your union be fruitful and glorious,"

Kyle blinked, "You remember?''

Roy came back in fully clothed again next to Jason carrying some clothes he handed to Kori and Artemis, who was sitting away from everyone else.

"We never forgot," Continued Roy grinning, "We just gave in to our childish urges I think,"

Kyle looked at Roy with a completely baffled look, "You ate my eraser! There are teeth marks all over it now!"

Roy laughed, Artemis and Jason came to join the conversation, "I think we're gonna leave for a while, someone remind me never to have kids, again," Jason pulled a duffle bag to his shoulder grabbing Kyle by the hand dragging him towards the front entrance.

"Wait! My art supplies! Jay-"

"I got them already, we're going. I need my sanity back"

And then the two were out the door, off on their vacation, away from the three disasters they took care of for too long.

"Again?" Roy questioned.

Artemis acknowledged him and nodded, "Well, you did refer to them as your fathers," she shrugged.

Roy went red in embarrassment, "I did as well, not that they seemed to understand my more youthful form." Kori admitted. 

"You do realise that they are so boning right about now,'' Roy was smirking, the idea that his best friend finally ended up with Kyle when none of them were around to meddle seemed funny, considering all that the three of them had been plotting and executing these past few weeks.

"Of course."

"It was our hope, was it not?"

"Yes, that was our intention Koriand'r,"

* * *

"Was it really okay to leave them like that?"

"It was your idea, having doubts?"

"No! It's just what if Artemis forgets to eat--"

"She's an adult."

"--something other than that dub marker, or Kori--"

"She's an adult, too, you know."

"--gets stuck again in the chimney, or Roy--"

"He's probably done for."

"--Roy will hurt himself I'm sure of it I--"

"Jason they are fine, trust me. I'm naked, right here, do something would you,"

"Okay. Okay, don't act like you weren't worried, too"

**Author's Note:**

> This made me want to write some batfam for some reason, it seems to be a thing with writing something and then shipping someone for me


End file.
